L'Emmerdeur
by Swato
Summary: Arrête de faire ça, le rabroua Derek. Stiles haussa les sourcils et releva les yeux. Mince, il venait encore de mater le torse de Derek sans s'en apercevoir.


**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles  
**Prompt: **Il restait statique, comme l'électricité  
**Note: **Spoiiiil saison 3

.

* * *

.  
**L'Emmerdeur**  
.

Stiles était arrivé juste à temps. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux de voir son père. Il était en vie, il allait bien, il était en face de lui, bien vivant. Il serra son père fort contre lui ce soir là et se jura d'arriver toujours à l'heure, toujours juste à temps et plus trop tard. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à trouver de corps, il voulait trouver les personnes en vie et les aider, les sortir de là. Et peut-être qu'au fil du temps il se découvrirait un talent quelconque pour ça – Lydia était bien quelque chose après tout ! - et pourrait aider et pas se contenter du banc de touche.

Il n'espérait qu'une chose maintenant: qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour aider Derek. Peter leur avait raconté son histoire avec Paige et comment ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Stiles ne pouvait pas croire que la nature de Derek avait changé, qu'il était devenu mauvais, c'était impossible. Parce que Derek n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui, même si il se montrait impossible et brute au possible. Derek avait juste été dépassé par les événements, à l'époque il n'avait que 15 ans, il ne pouvait pas se douter que la morsure tuerait Paige... Stiles avait dit à Cora qu'il tirerait cette histoire au clair, certains éléments de l'histoire était bizarre et vague, il avait besoin de plus de détails pour se faire une idée.

Et quoi de mieux pour se faire une idée que d'aller toquer chez le grand méchant loup ? Suicidaire ? Lui ? Peut-être. Parce que Derek n'allait sûrement pas l'accueillir avec une tasse de thé et un grand sourire. Et tant mieux quelque part, parce que rien que d'imaginer la scène, ça lui filait des frissons, ce serait trop étrange.

C'est pour ça qu'il était là. Devant la porte de Derek à une heure plutôt matinale – parce qu'il avait prévu que l'explication durerait sûrement des plombes et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour tout intégrer et analyser – il espérait qu'on le laisserait au moins entrer.

Stiles sonna à la porte et lança un regard à sa Jeep pour voir si il avait bien éteint les phares – manquerait plus qu'il n'ait plus de batterie pour rentrer – et sursauta pratiquement quand elle s'ouvrit pas du tout délicatement. Un loup garou pas du tout réveillé se tenait derrière. Derek portait uniquement un jean et des cheveux décoiffés à l'extrême qui lui donnaient un air plus sauvage que d'habitude. Stiles fut un instant déconcerté par la vue et força sa mâchoire à ne pas se décrocher, Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil – les yeux plissés de sommeil – et soupira lourdement.

« Stiles, grogna t-il. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller à..., Derek regarda sa montre et rugit: 6 heure du matin ! Un samedi ! Râla t-il, furieux. »

Stiles grimaça mais se força également à ne pas reculer d'un pas. Derek le dardait d'un regard furieux, il paraissait tout de suite plus réveillé après avoir découvert quelle heure il était.

« Bonne... oui, dit-il après avoir réfléchit.  
- Quelqu'un est en danger de mort ? Ragea t-il.  
- Hmm... Pas actuellement, répondit-il.  
- Alors... »

Derek referma violemment la porte et Stiles grimaça à la force qu'il avait employé pour le faire. Au moins, ça aurait pu être pire que ça, Derek aurait pu... lui arracher les cordes vocales avec les dents, comme il le menaçait toujours de le faire. Stiles hésita, puis résonna finalement à la porte.

Comme Derek n'ouvrait plus la porte, Stiles se permit d'entrer. La maison des Hale avait été comme leur QG à un certain moment alors il ne se sentait pas gêné d'entrer sans demander la permission avant. Stiles regarda à droite et à gauche pour repérer où Derek était parti mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui au rez de chaussé. Ne restait plus que l'étage. Stiles n'hésita qu'un temps – quitte à se faire bouffer autant se faire bouffer pour quelque chose – avant de monter les escaliers pour aller fouiller les chambres à la recherche de l'ex-Alpha.

« Derek ! Appela t-il. »

Stiles poussa une porte mais la chambre était vide, il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai pas très envie de jouer à cache-cache. Je suis venu discuter d'un truc important.  
- Alors parle et dégage. »

Stiles posa une main sur son cœur, sursautant violemment. Il fit volte face et soupira en voyant Derek devant lui. Il avait eut la trouille de sa vie. Stiles se détendit et soupira.

« Tu m'as fichu la trouille, l'accusa t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? Demanda Derek avec exaspération. »

Derek lui tourna le dos pour descendre les escaliers et aller se faire un café. Stiles se prit une tasse puisque Derek ne semblait pas vouloir jouer les hôtes parfaits ce matin. Il fit tourner un moment sa cuillère dans son café pour diluer la tonne de sucre et de lait qu'il avait ajouté et chercha un moment comment commencer la discussion. Ça n'allait pas être une discussion marrante et Stiles s'en voulait presque d'ajouter du poids aux épaules déjà chargée de Derek. Tout était dans le presque. Oui, il était une très mauvaise personne, ça l'empêchait de dormir le soir.

« Je suis venu pour te parler de Paige, dit-il finalement. »

Derek se figea sur sa chaise et ne releva pas tout de suite les yeux de son café. Quand il les releva, Derek le darda d'un regard méfiant et sur la défensive.

« Qui t'a parlé d'elle, gronda t-il. »

Stiles feignit de ne pas être affecté par la discussion. Alors qu'en vrai, il l'était. Qui pouvait rester insensible à une histoire pareille ? Peter peut-être...

« Peter, avoua t-il. On voulait savoir pourquoi tu avais les yeux bleus, dit-il. »

Derek resta silencieux un sacré moment, son café semblait être une chose fascinante vu l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Stiles se permettait beaucoup de chose avec Derek mais il ne se permit pas d'interrompre son silence. Il pouvait voir aux traits de Derek qu'il était entrain de réfléchir et de repenser à ce qui s'était passé, à son amour de jeunesse qui avait viré au cauchemar. Stiles avait lui aussi une histoire similaire avec Heather qui était morte alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à coucher ensemble. La différence, c'est que Stiles n'était pas amoureux d'Heather, mais c'était une amie d'enfance, il la connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant, ça l'avait blessé de la voir morte sur la table d'autopsie à la morgue.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir un truc pareil ? »

Stiles sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête pour voir que Derek avait enfin lever les yeux de sa tasse et le regardait avec un air impassible. Stiles se redressa et fit tourner une fois de plus sa propre tasse entre ses doigts.

« Parce que Peter nous a raconté l'histoire mais que certaines choses sont... floues.  
- Qui te dit que je vais te raconter ça, ajouta Derek avec une voix féroce.  
- Parce que je te le demande gentillement ? Proposa Stiles avec une grimace.  
- Me réveiller à 6h de mat tu trouve ça "gentil" ? »

Stiles haussa plusieurs fois les épaules, le café commençait à faire son effet... pourtant il l'avait noyé sous le sucre et le lait. Derek fronça les sourcils et rangea sa tasse, prenant celle de Stiles – pas encore vide – au passage pour la ranger elle aussi. Stiles le regarda faire en se demandant si il allait lui raconter son point de vue. Il l'espérait. Derek le regarda à peine pendant qu'il rinçait les deux tasses et qu'il partait s'installer dans le salon, toujours torse nu et en jean. Stiles retint son regard, il ne devait pas dévier sur le torse de Derek, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment... N'importe quoi ! C'était le moment ou jamais, au contraire !

Derek tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui et Stiles releva brusquement la tête, prit en flagrant délit de matage. Il fit semblant de rien et prit place sur le canapé en face de l'ex-Alpha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda finalement Derek. »

Ne croyant pas en sa chance, Stiles se redressa vivement, comme monté sur ressort.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, répondit-il.  
- Quel jour ? Demanda Derek en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Le jour où Paige est morte, insista t-il. »

Derek soupira et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé. Stiles se sentit coupable de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais il devait connaître le point de vue de Derek.

« Si Peter t'a raconté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le raconter.  
- J'ai pas confiance en Peter. »

Sous-entendu: j'ai pas confiance en Peter, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Stiles ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Derek lui lança un regard perplexe, comme si il avait remarqué le sens caché de la phrase, mais il ne fit mention de rien. Un autre silence s'installa et Stiles replia une jambe sous lui, se mettant à l'aise. Il ressemblait presque à un gosse comme ça, mais il s'en fichait. Derek avait posé la tête contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés et Stiles l'observa une fois de plus avant de tressaillir.

Derek paraissait encore plus bestial qu'à l'accoutumée, les cheveux en bataille, la barbe de trois jours, et en même temps, il avait l'air offert. Stiles déglutit difficilement en pensant qu'il suffirait qu'il fasse un pas, qu'il se penche sur Derek pour ravir ses lèvres, pour se coller contre lui. Derek devait être brûlant, il consumerait sûrement Stiles mais la tentation était puissante. Il avait envie de voler son souffle.

« J'avais 15 ans, je l'ai rencontré, je suis sorti avec elle, commença Derek à voix basse. »

Stiles prit une inspiration pour calmer la brûlure qui montait dans sa poitrine et pour se concentrer sur ce que Derek racontait.

« Je savais que je devrais lui dire qui j'étais mais je voulais trouver le bon moment, je voulais pas qu'elle ait peur. Peter m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant, il fallait qu'un alpha la transforme. Mais je ne voulais pas, je m'en fichais qu'elle ne sache pas tant qu'elle... »

Derek s'interrompit à la fin de sa phrase et Stiles pinça les lèvres avec tristesse, hochant la tête avec compréhension en se balançant sur le fauteuil. Trop de café.

« Tant qu'elle t'aimait, termina t-il. »

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles essaya pour la deuxième fois de se représenter un Derek rajeunit de onze ans. La première fois qu'il l'avait imaginé, c'était pendant que Peter lui racontait l'histoire. Il s'imaginait un gosse plutôt grand pour son age, avec de grand yeux bleus/rouilles et un sourire ravageur. Derek devait déjà être beau à cet âge là.

« Peter a convaincu Ennis de la mordre et il m'a fait attendre dans la salle de musique en disant qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, d'écouter. »

Stiles remarqua la façon qu'avait Derek d'éviter de prononcer le nom de Paige. Même si onze ans avait passé, elle était toujours une blessure pour Derek. On ne guérissait jamais vraiment d'une chose pareille. Stiles se sentit révolté par le terme "surprise", il avait eut raison quand il avait dit à Cora qu'il ne croyait pas Peter. C'était l'oncle de Derek qui avait tout manigancé en prétextant une surprise.

« Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait et j'ai écouté. Je l'ai entendu crier et je me suis douté de ce qui se passait alors j'ai voulu les arrêter mais c'était trop tard. La morsure n'a pas prit, elle est morte.  
- C'est de la faute de Peter alors, en conclut Stiles avec ressentiment.  
- Il essayait de m'aider. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait mourir. »

Stiles s'apprêta à démentir les faits. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Peter, il était le diable en personne et il préparait quelque chose. Mais ça ne servait à rien de faire remonter les souvenirs à Derek. Paige était morte, c'était trop tard. Stiles se promit cependant de faire attention et de surveiller de Peter. Qui savait ce dont ce dingue serait capable pour obtenir plus de pouvoir.

« Et depuis ce temps là... tu as les yeux bleus, dit-il. »

Derek rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête. Stiles fut à nouveau percuté par son attitude lascive, il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte mais lui en était terriblement conscient et son corps chauffait de minute en minute.

« Arrête de faire ça, le rabroua Derek. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils et releva les yeux. Mince, il venait encore de mater le torse de Derek sans s'en apercevoir. Derek le regardait, les yeux encore fermé à demi, il avait posé une main sur son ventre et Stiles se retint de pousser une plainte envieuse. Il voulait être cette main. Sans vraiment penser, Stiles se redressa sur son siège et déplia sa jambe pour se lever. Il s'approcha de Derek et posa son genoux contre le canapé, à coté de sa cuisse musclée tout en se disant: _mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que mon corps fait !? _Il posa ses deux mains de chaque coté de lui, sur le dossier du canapé. Derek ne bougea pas mais le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il en un murmure.  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Stiles avec un petit ricanement nerveux. »

Il devait se reprendre. Ok, Derek le faisait fantasmer depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui sauter dessus, même si il en avait très envie. Stiles prit une inspiration et se redressa pour enlever son genoux du canapé et s'éloigner de lui. Mais il avait à peine eut le temps de se redresser que Derek leva la main pour la poser sur son bras.

« Tu pars ?  
- Tu me retiens ? Rétorqua Stiles. »

Derek ne répondit pas mais ses yeux restèrent fermement ancrés dans ceux de Stiles. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible et il se mit à chercher des indices que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Stiles ne pouvait pas être le seul à sentir combien tout était ambiguë entre eux depuis le début, Derek devait forcément l'avoir remarqué. Stiles se pencha un peu plus sur lui pour tester sa réaction, pour voir comment il allait réagir. Et l'ambiance se réchauffa encore d'un cran quand Derek se fondit un peu plus dans le canapé, s'allongeant presque, la tête toujours renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il restait statique, exactement comme l'électricité. Stiles en sentait les courants électriques parcourir son corps, électrisant chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau et cherchant à s'infiltrer sous son épiderme.

Derek releva la tête légèrement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux et Stiles eut enfin l'indice qu'il attendait. Il se pencha un peu plus et céda à une de ses envies en mordant légèrement son cou. Derek grogna et prit son menton sans délicatesse d'une main pour attirer son visage vers le sien avant de l'embrasser.

Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux. Combien de fois avait-il voulu faire ça sans oser faire le premier pas ? Stiles ferma plus fort les yeux et s'appuya plus contre le corps de Derek, ses bras cédant sous lui. Les lèvres de Derek n'étaient pas vraiment lisses sous les siennes, c'était un mélange de rugosité et de douceur, un peu comme la personnalité de leur propriétaire. Mais c'était un mélange explosif, qui mettait le feu à chaque terminaisons nerveuses de Stiles et il n'avait plus qu'une envie: ne jamais s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Derek ne chercha pas à le renverser sous lui, comme Stiles avait imaginé qu'il le ferait dans ses rêves. Il resta là où il était, lui laissant un semblant de contrôle sur la situation, enroulant juste ses bras autour de sa taille en continuant de l'embrasser.

Derek grogna contre sa bouche et Stiles rouvrit les yeux, surpris et flatté. Il se décala, lâchant ses lèvres, et comme Derek n'ouvrait pas les yeux il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tiraillant un peu ses mèches pour l'embêter. Derek ouvrit les yeux et Stiles arrêta de lui tirer les cheveux, satisfait.

« Emmerdeur, grommela Derek. »

Stiles lui répondit par un grand sourire et tirailla une fois de plus ses cheveux pour lui donner raison. Derek râla et releva la tête pour l'embrasser mais Stiles se déroba. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il allait tester le terrain. Il ne doutait pas du fait que Derek ne faisait pas ça pour s'amuser. Derek ne s'amusait pas d'abord, mais ça changerait. Stiles allait changer ça.

Derek tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et une fois de plus, Stiles se déroba, jouant sur la patience de Derek. L'ex-Alpha soupira et se remit dans le fond du canapé, le regardant avec exaspération. Stiles sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Derek qui se déroba, il éclata de rire. Stiles l'embrassa sur la joue, lui jetant un regard amusé. Derek avait prit cet air hautain qu'il arborait souvent.

« Emmerdeur, rétorqua Stiles. Si on me demande comment je me suis mit en couple avec toi et que je répond: en parlant de son ex, je vais avoir l'air tellement con ! Plaisanta t-il. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur la joue de Stiles.

« Ça changera pas de d'habitude, rétorqua Derek. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas la chance, il le tira par le col et le fit taire en l'embrassant. Stiles sourit et ferma les yeux, passant ses bras derrière la nuque de Derek pour prolonger le baiser. Beaucoup de chose allait changer. Stiles voyait la vie comme une immense fête foraine tandis que Derek la voyait comme une lutte incessante. Mais en mélangeant leurs deux visions de la vie, ils arriveraient à un équilibre. Ensemble.

Finalement... pas besoin que la batterie de sa voiture tombe en rade pour s'incruster chez Derek.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**Note:** Salut salut ! Alors ? Qui est le plus Emmerdeur des deux ? XD J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ais-je le droit à une review ? Tout en sachant que... les reviews encouragent beaaaaucoup les auteurs à écrire et qu'il se peut que je sois plus motivé à écrire si je reçois pleiiiins de review ... ? Du chantage ? Moi ! Jamais :-)


End file.
